


Go-between

by Nary



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Hate Sex, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your chambers, tonight," she murmurs, touching his arm too familiarly. "I will take care of everything, if you will but play your part." Uther shivers, but nods, feeling unaccountably as if he's submitting to her will instead of the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-between

Uther doesn't know what to make of her, the dark-haired beauty who has befriended his wife. Nimueh makes no secret of her powers, but at court she uses them only in play - to shape smoke and water into fantastical creatures that dissipate into clouds and mist when a gust of air blows past, or to make roses bloom in winter. Her tricks make Ygraine smile, and for that alone Uther can ignore the way her gaze unsettles him, can push aside his worries over the true reason he summoned her in the first place.

For the longest time, he cannot bring himself to broach the subject with her. Each time he thinks he's mustered the courage to ask for her help, the words dry up in his throat when they come face to face. She knows - Gaius tells him that he delivered the message - but she waits for him to ask, and for that he begins to hate her, just a little bit. "Is there any way there could be," he asks at last, "...a child, for Ygraine..." She fills in the words left unsaid, pity in her eyes, and his hatred for her swells a little more.

"Your chambers, tonight," she murmurs, touching his arm too familiarly. "I will take care of everything, if you will but play your part." Uther shivers, but nods, feeling unaccountably as if he's submitting to her will instead of the other way around.

She has been conspiring with Ygraine. He can tell by the way they whisper together like mischievous girls, then fall silent when he enters the bedchamber. He wonders what story Nimueh has spun for her, but dares not ask, for fear of revealing his complicity in this shameful plan. His wife smiles up at him, trusting and playful all at once. "Join us, my love," she says, taking his right hand even as Nimueh takes his left, the two of them drawing him down onto the bed.

They have been married long enough that he's all but forgotten what it feels like for any other woman to touch him. Nimueh's skin is warm, her hands bold in exploring him, and he gasps and turns his eyes to Ygraine, trying to see the truth of her wishes. She nods her permission, kisses him, and then, to his shock, kisses Nimueh as well. The sight of his wife's sweet mouth pressed against the sorceress's ruby lips arouses him even as it unsettles him. His manhood surges under Nimueh's palm, and her gaze slides to him even as her tongue slips into Ygraine's mouth. He knows then that he has lost all control of this situation, wonders if he was fooling himself when he thought he had it.

Nimueh presses him back onto the bed, straddling his hips, hands rooted to his chest. He thinks she means to ride him, and he knows he should refuse her, because this was not what he meant when he asked for her help, but he cannot. Her mouth is against his ear, whispering words in a language he cannot understand - an incantation or a blessing or a promise, he does not know. Ygraine squeezes his hand, and he wonders again how much she knows, whether she believes this night is about mere pleasure of the flesh, or realizes that something more is at stake.

To his relief, Nimueh slides down to take him in her mouth, not between her legs. He does not know why the thought of fucking her unsettles him so, but it does, as if he might get lost inside her and never find his way home again. She's as skilled with her tongue as any camp follower he's ever known, and soon, sooner than he would have expected, she brings him to the brink. He cries his wife's name as he comes, as though begging for forgiveness.

Nimueh keeps her mouth on him through his climax, until his body is still again, then moves swiftly to Ygraine, parting the queen's thighs with one smooth motion. Ygraine half-sits up, gasping, then lies back against the pillows again, eyes shut and breathing ragged. Uther looks for a moment at what Nimueh is doing, sees her tongue worming its way into his wife, and understands that she's held his seed in her mouth in order to pass it to Ygraine like some succubus. Ygraine's hips twist, her pale skin flushed pink, and she keeps saying "yes, yes", accepting this twisted proxy of sex, even finding pleasure in it. Uther thinks that he has never seen her so wanton, and hates Nimueh even more for turning his wife into this... this creature who screams and swears and clutches the blankets in her fists, back arching and eyes staring anywhere but at him.

When it is over, and Ygraine lies sweat-soaked and senseless, Nimueh clothes herself again and begins to leave. Uther draws on a robe and walks with her as far as the door. He cannot bring himself to thank her, not for what she's done, but he has to say something. "Will that be enough?" he asks under his breath.

"Only the gods know," the sorceress replies. "We must wait and see, and if not, then we shall try again."

"I will pray that it is successful, then." Her smile in response is too knowing, and stays with him long after she has left, while his wife sleeps beside him and Uther lies awake.


End file.
